pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
The Tale of the Black Cross
A deathly hush had fallen over the battlefield. From the dust rose a hill soaked in blood, the bodies of friend and foe alike strewn about. Atop the hill stood a lone banner, white field with a black cross. A lone knight stood under the banner, leaning against a shattered lance. "And SSssoo it comesss to an end.." An Anaconda Warrior stood before this Knight, his flamberge soaked in the entrails of the knight's company. "Not.. yet.." The knight gasped, struggling for a moment and straightening his back, holding the lance and pointing it towards the Anaconda Warrior. The beast laughed, "You cannot hope to defeat me!" dropping into an offensive stance with its sword, poised to make the killing blow. The Knight dropped low into a defensive stance, he knew it would only take one blow for this monster to end him. The beast circled him, relishing in the climax of the hunt. "You have proven very difficult for our Misstresss!, Ssshe commandss your end!". The Knight grimaced, maybe hunting these snake worshippers had proven to be a mistake. "Your Mistress will be dissapointed today creature! For I will not fall here!" The Knight charged, jabbing his lance at the Anaconda Warrior's midsection, it easily blocked his blow, returning with it's own crushing riposte. The Knight narrowly blocked it, the blow slicing his lance in half. He grunted and tossed it away, drawing his sword. It had been his father's blade, ironic that he would also die wielding this blade as his father had. The Knight rushed the Anaconda Warrior, hacking at it. The beast blocked and parried each frenzied strike, unable to counter attack. The Knight shouted what he assumed was his final battle cry, "For the Black Cross! For Pendora!". The Anaconda warrior hissed in response, swinging his Flamberge in a wide arc. Aiming for the Knight's exposed midsection it hoped to end the desperate cries of a dead man. Instinct kicked in, time seemingly slowing for the Knight as he lashed out with a furious kick. His foot hitting the Anaconda Warrior square in the jaw. The kick sent the beast reeling, it's arms flailing as it lost balance and fell backwards off the crest of the hill. The Knight roared, lunging forward and landing on top of the Anaconda Warrior's chest. It looked up at the Knight, unending fury burning in its green eyes. "Azi Dahaka Cur-" It's final cry decended into gurgles when a sword was plunged through it's throat. It struggled and writhed much like a snake who's head had been cut off, before slowly the struggles turned to twitches, and the beast finally died. The Knight hauled himself up off the thing, gasping for air and leaning on his sword. He looked around, seeing a few of his men wandering towards his banner, when they saw him their eyes lit up with hope, a burning question. Did we win? The Knight nodded, raising his sword high into the air and letting out a cry that come from deep within him, a primal cry of Victory, of Survival. The Men followed his example, the few survivors raising their spears and swords into the air, letting out a roar that might have shook the heavens. "For the Black Cross! Down with the Snake!" The chant rose higher as the survivors gathered around their captain. There was barely twenty of them left, where they had began with fifty. Some of them were barely alive, bleeding profusely and clutching gaping wounds. But for a moment, they were invincible.